Dean the Enigma
by Nightcrawlerlover
Summary: Dean is an enigma. He has some pretty neat powers. Plus he is able to take down the bad guys of WHOOP, as the girls know all too well.
1. Fighting Tim Scam

**Hey there, guys! Here's a new Totally Spies fic I cooked up one day. After all, Totally Spies is an awesome show to watch, and be inspired to write stories and ficlets by as well.**

**Summary: Dean has these powers, but he prefers to use them on the WHOOP baddies, as the girls know all too well.**

**Disclaimer: Geniuses ****Vincent Chalvon-Demersay and David Michel** **own Totally Spies. I own the stories, crossovers, ficlets, poems and oneshots I cook up from time to time.**

* * *

Dean the Enigma

_**Kid Rock**_

_Livin' my life in a slow hell  
Different girl every night at the hotel  
I ain't seen the sun shine in 3 damn days  
Been fuelin' up on cocaine and whiskey  
Wish I had a good girl to miss me  
Lord, I wonder if I'll ever change my ways_

_I put your picture away  
Sat down and cried today  
I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to her  
I put your picture away, sat down and cried today  
I can't look at you, while I'm lyin' next to her_

_**Sheryl Crow**_

_I called you last night in the hotel  
Everyone knows but they won't tell  
But their half-hearted smiles tell me  
Somethin' just ain't right  
I been waitin' on you for a long time  
Fuelin' up on heartaches and cheap wine  
I ain't heard from you in 3 damn nights  
I put your picture away  
I wonder where you been  
I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him  
I put your picture away  
I wonder where you been  
I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him_

_I saw you yesterday with an old friend_

_**Kid Rock**_

_It was the same old same "how have you been?"_

_**Both**_

_Since you've been gone my world's been dark and gray_

_**Kid Rock**_

_You reminded me of brighter days_

_**Sheryl Crow**_

_I hoped you were coming home to stay_

_I was headed to church_

_**Kid Rock**_

_I was off to drink you away_

_**Both**_

_I thought about you for a long time  
Can't seem to get you off my mind.  
I can't understand why we're livin' life this way_

_I found your picture today.  
I swear I'll change my ways.  
I just called to say "I want you, to come back home'_

_oooooooooo_

_I found your picture today.  
I swear I'll change my ways.  
I just called to say ‛I want you, to come back home'_

_I just called to say ‛I love you, come back home'_

-Kid Rock and Sheryl Crow, **Picture**

* * *

The girls' mothers were busy maintaining Scam's hideout while he was relaxing on a couch.

"If I knew it was this much fun to have a mother, I'd have stolen one long ago," Scam said, proud of himself.

"Don't get too used to it, dude," Sam and I said together.

Scam took a look and he was stunned to see us.

"What are you four still doing alive?" he said to us.

"Getting ready to kick your butt all the way back to jail," Alex and I said.

"Get rid of them," Scam ordered.

The girls' mothers started going towards them.

"Back off, mom. Don't make me hurt you," Clover warned her "mother".

"You mean you would actually hurt your own mother?" Stella said.

"My own mother, no; you, yes," Clover answered.

"Well, in that case," Stella said, and then pressed something on the feather duster she held, which turned to a weapon. The girls gasped.

"Go after Scam," Sam ordered to me. "We'll take care of them."

I nodded my head, doing what Sam told me. While the girls battled it out with their moms, I raced after Scam to try to catch him.

Sam had made quick work of Gabi and ran to join me, but I told her,  
"Stay back. I'll take care of him."

She nodded. I saw Scam climbing up a ladder leading to the top of the cave. I climbed up and grabbed one of his pant legs.

"What's the hurry, Scam?" I said.

Tim replied by kicking me in the chest. I lost my balance, and fell.

"Beat it," Scam ordered. "Your mommy's calling you."


	2. Dean's Powers

He continued climbing, but only for a second. I concentrated with my powers and was right at his level in an instant. He turned around, and was shocked at the way I was floating in the air, and **without **a jet pack backpack, too!

"Boy, the only thing I despise about you besides your crimes is your bad use of sarcasm," I said. "And by the way, ‛Beat It' – that's a Michael Jackson song, **dude**."

Then I began to spin around, and a flash of white light surrounded me. However the light was so bright that Scam, Sam, Alex, Gabi, Carmen, Clover and Stella had to shield their eyes.

When the light disappeared, they looked up, and Scam, Alex, Sam, Clover and their moms all stumbled back upon catching sight of my newly transformed self.

I was wearing a white shirt with a picture of a red car, a blue coat with a silver wings pin on the left breast pocket, black Levis, white socks and black penny loafers. An aqua headband wound itself around my head. Finally, a fedora of black sat upon my head as waves of my raven hair fell straight down my back.

I winked at Scam. He was in shock.

"Oh, Tim Scam," I said, in my best Austin Powers imitation, "be-have!"

Then I gave him a whirligig kick that knocked him off the ladder and right at the feet of the girls and their mothers. He looked up at me, and then got to his feet, just as I landed neatly on the cave floor. I narrowed my eyes, frowning, and then cracked my knuckles.

"Bring it on, Scam," I snapped, and then growled like a cat, causing the girls and their moms to look at each other in shock.

We slowly began to circle each other, looking for an opening. I saw the first opening and lunged forward, punching Tim's face, causing it to bleed slightly. Tim leapt back, wiped at the blood flowing from his face and then lunged at me, going for my throat. The girls and their moms hid their faces.

I snarled, my eyes flashing dangerously. A maniacal grin was forming on my face. I lunged again and ducked under Tim's arm going for his lower torso around and punched him in the side above the stomach. Tim growled and grabbed hold of where I had punched him. He dropped to his knees, brown eyes flashing. I was staring down at him, smirking in pleasure at beating him, then delivered the final blow for good measure.

I snapped my fingers, and the corsages disappeared. The girls' moms were back to their normal selves. They looked up. I smiled at them.

"Where are we?" Carmen asked.

"Ugh, who is this guy?" Stella said, scoffing.

Scam had passed out after the beating I had given him.

"He's…our…tour guide," Clover said. "He was showing us some of the caves on the island."

"Oh," the moms said.

The girls ran up to them and hugged them. The moms looked at each other, puzzled, but returned their own daughter's hugs anyway.

"Whaddya say we get back to the spa?" Alex said while all of us walked out of the cave. "I still need another massage."

"Yeah. I can't believe I left the spa wearing this gritty bathing suit," Stella complained.

In the meanwhile, W.O.O.H.P. agents took Scam into the plane to put him back in jail.

"Hey, that tour guide looked pretty cute," Carmen said to Alex. "You two would make a great couple."

"Mom, you have no idea how wrong you are," Alex said.

I was walking with them.

"She's right, Carmen," I said. They looked at me, then at my clothes, and looked at each other.

I then said, "Look, Carmen, Alex loves you and she respects your opinion," I continued. "But you must trust her with the fact that who she dates is, and should be, left up to her. You dig?"

"Uh, I think so," said Carmen. "But what's with your clothes?"

"It's part of my image," I replied. "And, do you know what kind of guy Alex would want to date?"

"Someone really cute?" Carmen guessed.

I replied,  
"Someone like Michael Jackson – talented, gorgeous, and light on his feet. And that person" – here I slipped my hand into Alex's – "is me."


	3. Taking down the WOOHP Baddies

A few weeks later, I decided to test my powers. I went to a tall building and stood under it. I placed my hands on the wall, and then began to pull myself up. Then I was climbing the wall, like a cat, a spider and a vampire all at once. How cool is that?

Anyway I then got to the top of the building where the spies were. They smiled upon seeing me.

"Great climbing, Dean!" said Clover. She was beaming. So were Alex and Sam.

"Thanks, girls," I said as I got to my feet. Then I looked up…and began growling (almost like the wolf (portrayed by Jed the Wolf-Dog) in the 1985 film _The Journey of Natty Gann_). However, this was different. I was no wolf – not at all.

"What is it, Dean?" asked Alex.

"Look behind you," I said. The girls gasped when they saw who I was looking at. There he stood – Tim Scam!

"It's so nice to see you 4 again," he said, smirking. Then, much to his shock, I returned it.

"Looks like your saga begins," I growled.

"Saga?" Scam was confused. "Since when do I have a saga?"

I leaped into the air. "Since right NOW!"

Then I kicked him across to the edge of the building with my war cry of "Aaa-aaaah!"

Scam got to his feet as I landed like a cat on my own. He couldn't believe how I did that. "You're like a cat" was all he could think of to say.

I smiled, and then clicked my tongue. "You got it, dude."

Then the familiar guitar riff from the beginning of "Make You a Believer" by Sass Jordan began playing. I smiled. Clover, Sam, Alex and Scam looked up at the sky, wondering where it was coming from.

"Girls, Scam, that's Make You a Believer by Sass Jordan," I said.

When the music faded, Sam asked, "Who's Sass Jordan?"

"A famous singer," I replied. "She has the album ‛Racine' which has that song, if I recall."

"And the song ‛Make You a Believer'? What's that all about?" asked Clover.

"You guys need to listen to that song. It's really cool," I replied coolly.

Then, before Scam knew it, I leaped into the air, did a few complex twists and turns, and then did my whirligig kick on him, knocking him backwards. As before, he got to his feet, but he looked a little confused.

"Dean," said Clover. I turned to her, and she said,

"Those moves. Where did you learn them?"

"And those twists and turns?" added Alex.

I smiled, then laughed. "You girls taught me. Remember when you told me about…Shirley?"

"Our Power Yoga instructor," said Sam, remembering. "I had been brainwashed by her with this machine and became one of her followers. Thank goodness Jerry caught me, and I was returned back to normal."

"Oh, I remember her, too. Plus, in the process we learned some new martial arts moves while we were battling her. Now that I look back on it, it was kind of cool!" said Alex.

"Oh, yeah. Those moves, like, came in handy," Clover concurred.

"And you taught them to me. Thanks," I said.

The girls smiled. "You're welcome, Dean," said Alex.

Then another song began playing. This one was pretty cool, too.

_Say hello to the night  
Lost in the shadows  
Say hello to the night  
Lost in the loneliness  
Say hello to the night  
Lost in the shadows  
No one knows_

Then Marco Lumiere, Miss Vanity, and Geraldine Husk appeared. They looked up at the sky, as though wondering where the music was coming from.

_I can't wait, I can't wait, no  
When I see little lights in the shadows  
One must hide when the sun gets higher  
I don't know what this madness means_

_Here comes the night  
The bedroom shadows  
Candlelights  
I don't know where it's coming from  
But I, I keep moving on  
Till the darkest thought makes me want to try these wings_

I sprang into action. Marco got whirligig kicked in the face, and he fell on his back. I back flip-kicked Miss Vanity; she went flying and joined Marco. As for Geraldine, I took care of her henchmen (who were with her, by the way) by taking one, then the second and finally the third out with dropkicks.

Then I turned to Geraldine. She had a look of terror on her face.

"D-Dean?" she asked. "I thought-"

"You thought wrong, Geraldine," I growled, and then leaped into the air.

_Say hello to the night  
Lost in the shadows  
Say hello to the night  
Lost in the loneliness  
Say hello to the night  
Lost in the shadows  
No one knows_

_Loneliness pours over you  
Emptiness can pull you through  
Did you go to sleep with the light on?  
I can't wait for this feeling to free me_

_Wind blows hard, but it doesn't matter  
‛Cause when the sun goes down  
Nothing else matters  
The line is where the night lies  
I will wait outside her window tonight_

_Say hello to the night  
Lost in the shadows  
Say hello to the night  
Lost in the loneliness  
Say hello to the night  
Lost in the shadows  
No one knows_

_Loneliness pours over you  
Emptiness can pull you through  
Did you go to sleep with the light on?  
I can't wait for this feeling to free me_

_Say hello to the night  
Lost in the shadows  
Say hello to the night  
Lost in the loneliness  
Say hello to the night  
Lost in the shadows  
No one knows_

"Hi-yah!" I yelled, then did a deftly-executed spin kick that knocked her across the pavement on the building, then a mid-air Skyhammer kick that knocked her out when she got to her feet.

The girls ran up to me, and I turned to face them, smiling. They smiled back in reply.

As WHOOP agents took the four bad guys away, Tim Scam called out to me, "We'll meet again, you four. And you're going to pay for this, Dean! You're going to PAAAAY!"

Of course, I ignored those threats. Floating in mid-air, I then landed on the ground.

"Dean-" said Sam.

"That was-" said Clover.

"Unbelievable," finished Alex.

"No, it wasn't," I said. Then I grabbed all three girls in a hug. "Somebody believed."

"Welcome back," said Alex.


End file.
